


Before The Storm

by phidari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Backstory, Community: fandomweekly, Fencing, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna has waited her whole life for this one fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Storm

The opponents are easy. Their names fly by and they fall fast enough that she barely registers them. Some of them she's seen before—those she knows won't be a threat. Others she's never heard of, and those she's even more sure of.

There's only one name she's listening for. It would be better if _she's_ not there at the end. It would be easier. But all the same, it would be... disappointing.

Finally, An Yuna stands on the piste staring down the girl she knew she'd be facing. Pang So-Yi grins her usual carefree grin, though by this point Yuna has come to recognize the danger that lurks behind it.

This is the end of the qualifiers. There's only one more slot on the team; they can't both have it.

Yuna takes her épée. She's practiced her whole life for this.

She knows she's going to win.

 

The warning sirens blare.


End file.
